


Dadman

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, otter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fick wrote for LeftShark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dadman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeftShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/gifts).



> Crack fic

Dadman  
"Ugh I can't do this "Scott said as he tried to help Otter with her history homework [which was particularly difficult ,even for a grown ass man like him]

"I can't dadman!this is impossible !"she sighed .God,school is horrible 

"HANK,PLEASE COME HELP HER!"Scott screamed ,hoping that the science nerd would at least come and take a look.

"Can't !science !Plus you're better helping her than me!"Hank said as he continued to do his work.He felt quite bad for not being able to help them,but he just couldn't leave the lab or the ants will mess up with the stuff 

Otter sighed "Maybe I should call uncleman"

"A HELL NO!Erick won't come here again!"Scott exclaimed .Erick wasn't really helpful when it came to...well everything 

"Aww but I wanna help!"said Erick in a quite tiny voice .He grew back to his normal size and checked her homework ."Well,kid ,this is quite simple "

"What's the answer uncle man!"

"The hell I know?Just google it "

"...Why the hell didn't we thought about it before ?


End file.
